Soul vs Soul 2, Shao Khan vs Astaroth
by 1st Lieutenant. Fae
Summary: Shao Khan. Emperor of Outworld. Astaroth a golem created by the war god Ares. These two warriors both seek the power of Soul Edge, but only one can walk away alive.


A/N. A few months ago I did a 1-shot crossover featuring Shang Tsung and Cervantes De Leon. Well, I decided to do another 1-shot continuing off of the first. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Outworld. Shao Khan's temple.<p>

The Mortal Kombat tournament was over and thanks to the combined efforts of the Earthrealm warriors and princess Kitana, the evil sorcerer Shang Tsung lost to Liu Kang sealing Earthrealm's victory in the tournament. And as per the ancient laws by the Elder Gods themselves Earthrealm is safe from Shao Khan's armies until his realm wins another 10 straight tournaments.

"You have failed me for the last time Shang Tsung!" Shao Khan roared from his throne seat.

"It was not my fault emperor" the sorcerer pleaded as he was forced onto his knees by two of Khan's Shadow Priests "When I tried to take my battle with Liu Kang elsewhere a portal opened in my Soul Tombs, one I did not open".

Shang Tsung was lying; he opened that portal because he knew he could not defeat Liu Kang. He opened that portal so he could flee from the battle in hopes of escaping not only Liu Kang, but the emperor as well.

"So instead of ignoring this portal" Shao Khan spoke "You enter it and, due to your absence from the battle by ancient rules you forfeited the battle to Liu Kang. And you dare to return after such treachery!"

"Emperor please!" Shang Tsung begged "Allow me to make up for my mistake".

"How do you think you can make up for costing me the conquest of Earthrealm?" Khan roared "10 generations of effort I put into this conquest. Many of my best fighters I lost to Kung Lao in the first tournament before Goro defeated him. How do you expect to be able to appease me after this failure?"

Shang Tsung struggled for a moment against the Shadow Priests before looking back to the emperor "In that other realm, the one on the other side of the portal" he began "It was Earthrealm several centuries ago. Kung Lao wasn't even born yet! We could go to that time period and"

"No!" Khan said silencing the sorcerer "Regardless of what time period they may be in I am forbidden from invading Earthrealm now".

"I wasn't going to suggest you invade emperor" Shang Tsung said "I was going to tell you of the power I felt in that realm. Something worth investigating, power I have never felt before, stronger than the collective souls in my Soul Tombs, stronger than me even, perhaps even stronger than you".

Shao Khan groaned to himself as if he was thinking. For a brief moment he sat on his throne thinking of what Shang Tsung said to him. "Very well" he said at last before rising to his feet "I will send one of my Shadow Priests to infiltrate this realm and look into this great power you claimed to sense there. If you are telling the truth then I will forgive you of your failure".

Shang Tsung bowed his head "Thank you emperor".

"Only!" Shao Khan interrupted "If you retrieve this power for me. Only then will your failure be over-looked".

Shang Tsung once again bowed his head "Of course, anything for you emperor".

Khan sat back on his throne and waved for the Shadow Priests to return Shang Tsung to his Soul Tomb.

The two Shadow Priests that restrained Shang Tsung carried him with them as they hovered away just as a third joined them as they left the throne room.

"If this power does truly exist" Khan said to himself "Then I cannot trust Shang Tsung to retrieve it for me. I will have to go there myself and get it".

In the depths of Shao Khan's temple, the Soul Tombs remained as they were Shang Tsung's source of power, a swirling vortex of stolen souls. And in front of this vortex of souls was the portal Shang Tsung had opened the day before.

"Well?" the sorcerer asked the three Shadow Priests "What are you waiting for? Go!"

The third Shadow Priest slowly advanced toward the portal before stopping in front of it as if he was judging its very presence.

"Stop wasting time" the sorcerer demanded.

The Shadow Priest made one last look at the portal before hovering up to its center and passing through.

Earthrealm. 1584. Ostrheinsburg castle.

An empty and very unsettling castle that was considered cursed by everyone due to its past.

The cursed sword Soul Edge, the most evil manifestation known to man-kind once resided in this castle of what would be present day Germany.

Many warriors throughout history sought Soul Edge, some saw it as ultimate power, others saw it for what it was, pure evil that needed to be destroyed.

One such warrior that seemed to reappear throughout the years craved nothing more than the power of this sword, he wanted it for himself.

This warrior was just a golem made by the Fygul Cestemus, a secret cult that served the Greek god of War and Destruction, Ares.

Under orders by Ares, the cult and their leader Kunpaetku, created a golem, a monstrous creature. Made in the image of a man known only as the "White Giant" this golem was bigger than any normal man, and much stronger.

They give it a name…Astaroth.

Astaroth was feared for his power and ruthlessness, but even though he always came close to obtaining Soul Edge, he was always defeated. Astaroth was killed several times, but the cult just recreated him and sent him back on his mission to obtain Soul Edge for Ares.

After realizing that Astaroth had somehow broken the cult's control over him, Kunpaetku attempted a curse that would give him control over the golem once again, but Astaroth had become too powerful.

Not realizing it until it was too late, Kunpaetku was doomed. Astaroth had returned to the hidden cult's shrine where he was created and laid waste to the entire cult before destroying the shrine himself.

"No one gives orders to me" the golem declared after destroying the shrine "I will obtain Soul Edge and its power for myself".

Within the supposedly empty, cursed castle Shao Khan's Shadow Priest witnessed several battles between many strong warriors that were forgotten in Earthrealm's history. All of them battling each other for this sword, a sword known as Soul Edge.

Watching the battles unseen from the shadows the Priest saw first hand the power Shang Tsung spoke of.

A knight in azure armor wielded a weapon that could fell an entire line of mortals in a single swing as well as consume their souls to add to its own power. This must surely be the sword Soul Edge the priest thought.

Deciding he knew enough to please his master, the priest silently vanished from the castle and returned to Outworld.

Outworld. Shao Khan's throne room.

"What have you learned?" the emperor of Outworld asked the Shadow Priest as he returned to the throne room.

The priest hovered over to his master and whispered everything he learned in his ear.

"Very well" Shao Khan said as he rose to his feet "Send Shang Tsung to the dungeons and see to it that he does not escape until I return. I will go and claim this power for myself".

Preparing himself for battle, the emperor donned his half-skull steel helmet and his massive war hammer before traveling to Shang Tsung's Soul Tombs and through the portal that waited.

Arriving in Earthrealm in the same castle grounds that the priest had visited Shao Khan looked around before advancing into the castle itself.

Once inside the castle, the emperor immediately came face to face with a warrior from Earthrealm. The man was clad in traditional Japanese style armor and wielding a katana much like the ancient Samurai of Japan.

Shao Khan didn't care for the warrior; all he knew was that this was not the knight he was searching for. Demanding that this samurai get out of his way, the emperor drew his war hammer and made one last demand "Get out of my way or face the wrath of Shao Khan!"

Drawing his katana from its sheath the warrior crouch with his knees fanned as he set himself in a battle stance "Fine" he said with a determined tone "I accept your challenge".

"Fight!" Shao Khan roared as he stepped forward and swung his war hammer toward the samurai barely missing him as he stepped back at last second.

Rearing his sword back in his arms the samurai lunged his arms forward attempting to run his sword straight through Shao Khan, but the centuries of battle experience and dark magic gave the emperor of Outworld an easy advantage over this mortal.

Holding his left arm out, Shao Khan fired a green bolt of dark magic at the samurai's chest making him stumble back giving him plenty of time to follow up his attack.

Stepping forward Shao Khan raised his leg and kicked the samurai's legs out form under him before grabbing him by his neck and lifting him into the air.

"Feel the power of Shao Khan!" the emperor growled before he threw the samurai into the air above him and with a single, powerful swing from his war hammer shattered his way through the samurai's chest, breaking his body into large chucks that fell to the floor with a disgusting squish.

"Foolish mortal" the emperor said to himself before continuing through the castle halls.

Entering what seemed to be some kind of throne room, Shao Khan stopped when he sensed a strong presence nearby. Much stronger than anything he sensed so far.

Looking up at the balcony above him Shao Khan quickly stepped back as a massive warrior in what seemed liked armor made from molten magma descended from the next level.

Missing his attack on the emperor the massive warrior picked his giant axe out of the ground and rested it in both of his hands. "You just had to go and move out of the way didn't you?" he asked the emperor in a growling voice "It would've been quick and painless for you if you had just stayed where you were".

Setting himself back in a battle stance the emperor held his war hammer at the ready "You dare to attack the emperor of Outworld? You will pay for your mistake".

"Emperor?" the warrior in molten armor asked "I am ASTAROTH! Even the gods fear me!"

Holding his giant axe close to his chest, the golem charged his soul essence into his weapon before rearing back and lunging forward. Delivering an overhead chop to the emperor who easily evaded by taking a single step back.

Once he evaded the attack, Shao Khan gave Astaroth a devastating uppercut that made him stumble back several feet; also it gave the golem something to think about. This guy wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"Do not waste my time" Shao Khan demanded.

Astaroth scoffed "This is going to be fun" he growled before the fight between him and the emperor of Outworld officially began.

Immediately leaning down and charging forward, Astaroth made the first move. Attempting to charge down Khan and grab him while he was on the ground, but the emperor just side stepped his charge and swung his hammer under the golem nailing him in the stomach.

Hunching over, Astaroth feigned being injured as he began laughing before pulling Khan's hammer out of his hands and throwing it behind him.

"Now what little worm?" the golem taunted after he disarmed his opponent.

Unfazed by the loss of his hammer, Shao Khan made a quick step inside Astaroth's reach and slammed his fist into the golem's chest with all of his might before quickly leaning forward and firing a bolt of dark magic from his helmet.

Once the bolt of magic hit Astaroth, the emperor followed up his attack by landing a devastating right hook on Astaroth's head before kicking his legs out from under him and then clenching his fists together and bringing them both down on the golem's head driving his face into the ground.

"Call me a worm again worthless creature" Khan taunted as Astaroth clawed his way back to his feet.

The golem began laughing once he was back to his feet. "You are a strong one; this isn't going to be as easy as I originally thought. Killing you will definitely please Soul Edge".

"The power of this Soul Edge should only belong to the one who has the right to wield it. Me" Shao Khan declared before he charged toward Astaroth.

As he charged, Shao Khan fired another bolt of dark magic from his helmet forcing Astaroth to evade it and leave himself open to Khan's attack.

Stopping in front of Astaroth, Khan raised both of his fists again and brought them down on the golem who blocked the attack and in the same motion pushed Khan back.

Astaroth's guard impact threw Khan off balance for only a second before the emperor regained his balance, but that was all the opening Astaroth needed. Rearing back, Astaroth charged his soul essence into his axe again, this time the blade of the axe was engulfed in flames as he swung it out in front of him in an unblockable attack that sent the emperor of Outworld flying to the side several feet.

That hit alone was enough to damage Shao Khan; he immediately realized that his opponent was far stronger than he originally thought. And if he was going to win this battle he was going to have to take it seriously.

Getting to his feet Shao Khan shrugged off his pain and was ready to fight Astaroth again, but the golem was already closing in on him for the follow up.

Grabbing the emperor by his shoulder Astaroth forced him down on his knees before slamming the end of his axe against his back making him fall to the ground before he walked across his back making sure he stepped on the emperor's head before he got off.

After dismounting the emperor, Astaroth slid his axe under Shao Khan and lifted him up before he swung him over his head and brought him down on the other side, slamming him back into the ground before reaching down and grabbing him by his arm and swinging him up back over his head and back into the ground where he had picked him up.

"Get up!" Astaroth demanded as he dragged Shao Khan back to his feet.

Once Astaroth dragged Khan back to his feet the emperor surprised the golem by head butting him in the temple and firing another bolt of dark magic at him from his helmet before hitting the golem with a right hook and then a left before jumping over him and bringing his right elbow down on top of him forcing him to his knees.

Grabbing Astaroth by his neck and lifting him up with all of his strength Shao Khan reared back his right hand and punched the golem right in his face right as he let go sending Astaroth back a few feet.

Rushing over to his opponent Shao Khan slammed his right fist into the golem's chest before chaining it into a left handed over handed chop and then a knee to the stomach and ending it with a side kick at Astaroth's knee.

After the last hit, Khan grabbed Astaroth again and lifted him up, but the golem still had a lot of fight in him. He grabbed Khan by the throat and began squeezing.

Both warriors were now trying to choke the life out of the other, both of them using all of their strength to overpower the other.

Since Astaroth was just a golem construct he didn't have the need for things like oxygen so clearly the advantage was his.

Once he felt Shao Khan's grip on his throat weaken, Astaroth laughed before he threw the emperor back and slammed his shoulder into his chest knocking him onto his back.

"Die!" Astaroth cheered as Shao Khan fell on his back.

Slamming the blade of his giant axe onto Shao Khan's chest Astaroth charged forward dragging Khan ahead of him and he ran in a circle before twisting his axe to the side and throwing Khan into the air.

After Khan landed on the ground at the edge of the room, he tried to push himself back to his feet, but immediately fell back on his stomach; he didn't have the strength to continue. Astaroth's critical finish had taken too much out of him.

Standing over his defeated opponent, Astaroth raised his axe above his head and declared himself the victor before he spat on Shao Khan's body and began walking away.

Once Astaroth began walking away, Shao Khan clawed his hands into fists and forced himself back up to his feet. Seeing his war hammer lying next to him the emperor reached down and retrieved it before calling to Astaroth. "That was pathetic! Is that your best?"

Stopping in midstep, Astaroth grunted as he turned around "Hmmm?"

"Still alive? For a worm you sure can take a beating" the golem taunted.

Holding the handle of his hammer in his hand, Shao Khan reared back and in a swift moment threw the hammer full force at Astaroth before running in behind it.

Arrogant over his victory, Astaroth held his axe in front of him to block the hammer, but Shao Khan had charged his power into the weapon before throwing it.

The hammer easily broke through Astaroth's guard and stunned him before Khan reached him and used his signature move 'Emperor's charge' to send Astaroth flying into the wall of the throne room.

Once Astaroth's back hit the wall Khan charged him again, driving him further into the wall before he picked the golem up by his neck and punched him in the chest, this time sending him through the wall.

After Astaroth crashed through the wall, Shao Khan summoned his war hammer back to his hands and waiting for Astaroth to return to his feet.

After the golem clawed his way back up, Shao Khan leaned down and with a single mighty blow swung his hammer at Astaroth's left leg knocking it off.

Astaroth fell to his knee, but used his hands to catch himself, but it didn't change the advantage Khan had on him now.

After Astaroth used his arms to stop his fall, Khan swung his hammer at his right arm knocking it off as well before he kicked Astaroth onto his back and stepped over him.

Standing over the mangled golem Shao Khan looked down at him and spat on him before he raised his hammer above his head "Feel the power. Of Shao Khan!"

Bringing his hammer down Shao Khan crushed Astaroth's head in a gory mess of shattered armor and blood before he pulled his hammer back up and backed away "Fatality!"

Even though he was the victor of the fight, Shao Khan knew he was too injured to continue on. He had no choice, but to return to Outworld through the portal and bide his time until he could return and claim the power of Soul Edge.


End file.
